


The teacher and the slutty misbehaving student

by Linola



Series: Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A litlle, Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Gentleness, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inside shot, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watching, dirty smut, harry is a slut, i should be ashamed, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: Harry is in need of a good cock, and his english teacher seemed to have everything that he wanted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 301
Collections: Harry is a Slut, Some smut





	The teacher and the slutty misbehaving student

# The teacher and the slutty misbehaving student

Harry was frustrated. It has been a week since the last time he had sex, and he seriously needed a cock.

His boyfriend was too busy to see him right now, and he never liked the idea of been in a free relationship more than now.

Letting his green gaze roamed around the room, his attention settled on his teacher, who was currently talking about some boring English stuff.

He was tall, in his mid-forty maybe, and got handsome brown eyes. Not bad, but not perfect either, his belly having few extra pounds. The Potter often felt the man’s eyes on him when he thought that he was not watching.

Harry smiled brightly at the man, deciding that he did not cared. He was too desperate for a cock to afford being picky. He unbuttoned few inches of his shirt, ruffled his hair, and made sure to make eye contact as often as possible during the rest of the class.

The man, John, seemed to be more and more confused and oblivious about his own desire that the Harry’s flirting provoked. At the end of the period, Harry took his time to tidy up his things, waving at his friends to go without him. He finally got up, and walked where his teacher was cleaning the board, putting his prettiest smile on. His lover often said that he looked like an angel like that.

“Sir ?”

The man jumped a little, before turning around to look at Harry, his eyes unconsciously making their way towards the boy apparent collarbones.

“Yes, Harry ? What it is ?”

Walking a step closer, the black head blinked shyly few times, playing with his fingers.

“Well… I was wondering if you…” He took another step, his teacher already cornered by the wall. “If you would like to do more than watching me, sir.”

Harry cocked his head, putting one of his hand on the man torso, who was breathing quickly.

“W-What ? Harry I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’ve never-” Stuttered John, uselessly trying to deny it.

The younger boy came closer, his left hand joining the other, and whispered. He needed to look up to catch the taller man gaze now.

“Yes you did, sir. I saw you, sir, watching in the locker room, and every time that I turn around I feel your eyes on me, on my butt…” His hands slid slowly to reach the man’s belt. He got on his tiptoes, talking low to his flushing teacher ear. “It’s alright, I liked it. But I would like you to take responsibility to what you have done…”

He unbolted the annoying piece of leather, thrilled when he heard John’s response, who seemed to have given up the idea of making Harry step away. They were both half-hard now.

“And what do you want me to do..?” Said the older man, placing his hands on Harry’s waist.

The boy slowly ran a finger on the man erection still hidden behind a boxer, and whispered back.

“I want sir to fuck me. Fuck my mouth, fuck my boy-pussy on your desk until I can’t walk…”

The teacher growled, liking the idea, and suddenly gripped the smaller hair, making him yelp.

“Then you better make this dirty mouth to use now, slut.”

Harry smiled happily and nodded, letting a soft ‘yes sir’ escaped him, before he dropped on his knees. Both of the man’s hands where in his hair now, switching between petting and pulling. He loved it.

The boy freed the man’s dick, licking his lips. It was thick. More than 15 centimeters, and damn big. He could not wait to have it inside of him.  
Starting with the tip of the member, he shivered, liking the smell and the flavor of it. He closed his eyes, focusing on taking slowly his teacher dick, his tongue teasing. He thought that the man was going to let him do at he pleased, but was rapidly proven wrong.

The teacher pulled hard on Harry’s hair, fucking his mouth deep enough to let the tip of his thick dick bump against the end of his throat. The teen moaned, suppressing the gagging reflex, and closed his eyes.

“I told you to use it correctly, didn’t I, dirty bitch ? I bet you like it uh ? You like when a big dick fucks you deep and hard, when you’re just a moaning crying mess ?”

Harry only response was another pleading noise, who made the older man grin. He took out half of his cock, before starting to fuck roughly the mouth of the boy with green needy eyes.

Each stroke was harder than the previous, and the teen hair was painfully yanked to make his mouth-pussy meet the man’s member. It was so good. Harry was so hard that he was thinking that he could come just like that, in front of his teacher, taking his dick in his mouth. He would not even need to touch himself for sure, the small frictions that his embarrassingly tight trouser was applying on him at each movements driving him crazy.

“Yeah, you got a good mouth here, perfect to suck dicks… Do you do it often ? Go to your teachers and beg them to fuck you ? You are such a needy thing, look at you” He gave a stronger jerk, nearly making Harry choke. The boy had his nose buried in the black hairs circling the base of the teacher’s thick cock, his hands desperately gripped to the pants, moaning an agreement. His tights were trembling, wanting more than everything to rub them together, but Harry did not like the idea of doing anything against his current partner possible orders.

“Look at me, slut. I am going to come in your dirty mouth, so you can drink it all, alright sweetheart ? Take it for me, don’t let anything drop on the floor, be a good bitch like that, okay ?”

John’s voice was sweet, contrasting with his dirty words, which were making Harry dripping helplessly. He moaned, fixing his glassy gaze in his teacher’s, like ordered, his mind entirely focused on the older man, not being able to think to something else than the throbbing dick that was bumping rapidly against his aching throat. He wanted to come so badly…

The teacher accelerated the pace, fucking Harry’s mouth like never, and came as deep as possible, groaning a ‘Fuck, bitch, that’s a good mouth-pussy, made to take cocks’. He did few other strokes, making sure that his slut took all of his come, before retreating.

Harry closed his eyes, letting the hot seed invade his senses before swallowing, doing just as told. The boy was breathing erratically, already missing the feeling of the softening dick. He blinked several times, still hard as hell, appreciating the gentle touch in his hair that was smoothing the pleasurable pain.

“Sir…” He said, his voice a little bit raspy, but full of needs.

His teacher smirked, his thumb pressing the bottom lip of his slutty student. He always knew that Harry was open with his sexual activities, but it was even better now that he had the boy.

John’s gaze dropped on the wetted pants of his student, an idea blowing from that. He sat on his chair, placing his chin in his hand, eyes fixed on the Potter.

“You want to come ?”

Harry nodded, desperate.

“Yes sir… Please, let me come…”

The teacher made a vague hand gesture, a horny smile on his lips.

“Then get rid of this clothes, and do it yourself. I still did not fuck you properly, did I ? You should prepare your slut hole, just where you are.”

Harry’s face reddened, the idea of having to touch himself like that being as embarrassing as pleasurable. He started to unbutton his shirt slowly, reveling his pink hardened nipples and his white  
unmarked skin. The fabric was quickly forgotten on the floor, as he got rid of his everything, shyly avoiding his teacher gaze while he took of his boxer.

He settled his position with a shoulder on the wall, facing the older man, legs wide opened, like the whore he was. Harry started touching himself, his small dick licking enough precup to use as lubricant.  
Two of his fingers entered in his hole, making him moan as he ciseared, his teacher getting hard again from the view. 

He pushed furthered inside until the limit of his fingers, crying at the lack of friction on his prostate. His other hand was stroking rapidly in need, the flavor of the older man’s dick still on the tip of his tongue.

John’s eyes darkened as he talked.

“Yeah, just like that. You are doing great sweetheart, a perfect bitch, continue like that… You want my dick, right baby ? You are going to take it so prettily, you are going to be so beautiful with my cock deep inside of you…”

Harry moaned a ‘Yes sir, please, fuck me deep inside with your thick cock, please’ while climaxing, come flooding his hand and belly. His breath was erratic, eyes a little wet, and he could see stars. It was so good, he wanted more…

The teacher watched everything with a hangry gaze, already standing up to grab the boy, barely letting him time to recover, before pushing him on his desk, face pressed against it.

His hands grabbed the two white cheeks of the Potter’s bubble ass, playing with it a little, before spanking them suddenly. Harry yelped, surprised, but arched his behind, wanting more.

The older man continued spankings the teen for a couple of minutes, and by the time, Harry’s butt was colored by a pretty red, stinging. He placed both of his thumb close to the boy’s entrance, spreading his butt-cheeks and placing the tip of his cock in front of it. He rubbed against it, listening to the pleading groans before speaking.

“You want the whole school to hear you, boy ? Such a whore. Will you suck every dicks that get hard because of you, I wonder… Maybe you could take them in your ass as well, and since you are a dirty slut, you will love that…”

Harry moaned a little louder, making his teacher grin.

“Please, sir, fuck me, please… I need your dick, I beg you please, sir..!”

He shoved himself inside of the teen in one thrust, making him cry. He groaned, and grabbed by one hand Harry’s hair, lifting his head, while the other was making painfully delicious nails marks on his waist.

Harry was hard again, and as his teacher was fucking him deep and hard, his dick was rubbing against the desk, making it even harder to concentrate. He loved cock so much, it was so good when it rubbed all of his inside like that, making him see stars.

The teacher’s thrusts, as the minutes massed, became more and more imperious, both of them getting closer and closer to the coming point.

“Yeah, you are so tight, damn, I could be in there all day that it won’t lessen uh ? You like when my cock is fucking you, slut ? You like when I treat you like the whore you are ? I’m going to come in you baby, you are going to be so full of me… So good, fuck, come with me bitch, it’s the only thing that you can do apart moaning like a slut, and taking dicks !”

Harry was so close, it felt so good to have this big thick cock inside him. He pleaded, repeating incoherently ‘yes sir’, ‘I love it sir’, ‘more please’, which were making his teacher even harder.

The older man gave few more strokes before coming, his hold on Harry being painfully good, filling the boy’s inside with his thick come. He continued his movements, while hearing the teen moaning, and tightening around him, he owns seed joining the one that was earlier spread on his belly, and dirtying the teacher’s desk.

Both out of breath, John did not take out his cock immediately, liking the feeling of having the boy filled with him, as much as Harry liked been filed. He ended up doing it, not wanting to be caught by anyone, and quickly cleaned himself while rearranging his clothes.

He watched, satisfied, as the white cum dripped from Harry’s tight hole for a moment, before taking his bag and leaving the classroom, passing a hand in the teen’s hair by the way.

“You’re a good whore.”

Harry smiled, not caring for a second of been seen, and said in a tired but pleased tone.

“Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, an other dirty chapter XD  
> Feel free to put suggestions in the comments, I may would continue this 'series' !
> 
> ~Chaos~


End file.
